


Strangers with Debt

by MilkySunflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: Dean promised you he would never leave, that he would always be there for you. Well, he lied. He betrayed you and left you all alone, how will you deal with it?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Strangers with Debt

It was a beautiful day. The blue jays and sparrows were singing their hearts out; their melodies, a beautiful and calming sound.

The Sun cast its rays down on you, the warmth dancing on your skin. The day seemed vibrant and clear, the sky a beautiful cerulean and the grass a rich green.

A breeze passed by, the nearby trees swaying with it. Their leaves falling onto the ground, creating a beautiful landscape before your very eyes. It distracted from the depressing scene you were attending.

A beautiful day indeed, yet, you couldn't bring your self to enjoy it.

Dressed in all black you stood over his grave, his death leaving a sour taste in your mouth. You had supposed you were supposed to feel heartbroken and depressed. However, you felt neither of those things. You felt empty and hollow, but also angry and bitter.

A life long promise had been broken. A bond so strong that it put even the strongest of relationships to shame, had snapped.

You looked up at the sea of graves, the beautiful stones glimmering in the sunshine. If you hadn't known any better, you would've felt at peace. The sweet embrace of death becoming a comforting thought.

A large hand placed itself on your shoulder, a comforting presence in your life. You looked behind you, facing the man. 

"The ceremony's ended, Y/N." He spoke, his silky long hair flowing in the breeze. Its brown color shining brightly against the light.

You shrugged his hand off, shifting your weight. "I'll leave later, Sam. I just- I just want to be alone with him right now." You whispered, your voice threatening to break.

Turning your attention back to the grave below you he sighed. He pocketed his hands, leaving wordlessly.

The crippling silence settled back in, leaving you and your deceased lover alone. You read the words engraved into the black stone.

_Dean Michael Winchester. January 24th 1979 - March 19th 2020. A loving brother, son, and boyfriend._

You sighed, playing with the bracelet around your wrist. The cool metal reminding you of your reality.

It was a gift from Dean, the bracelet symbolizing your love for one another. He held the key to it around his neck, the only thing that made it so that you could take it off.

The memory of him throwing away the key flashed through your mind, the vivid imagery ingrained into your memory.

* * *

Walking down a path you and Dean came up on a bridge, one that allowed people to cross over a river.

You leaned up against the railing, your back against the setting Sun. You flashed a bright smile towards your boyfriend as he cornered you against the wood.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" You asked, staring into his green eyes lovingly as they sparkled in the golden sunlight.

He smirked, rubbing your face with his calloused hand. "Nah, I don't think you have." He teased. You rolled your eyes playfully, giggling as he pressed kisses all over your cheeks.

"You're fishing for compliments, Winchester." You told him, putting your arms around his neck. 

"Just tell me about how much you love me, sweetheart." He stated, holding your waist gently. 

"Not until you promise me you'll always love me back." You teased, raking your eyes across his face and taking in all of his beautiful features.

Dean stood back. Yanking the key from around his neck, dangling it in front of you. Making sure he knew you saw it, he threw it as far as he could into the river below. The currents swallowing the chain.

"There. Now you couldn't leave me if you wanted to. You'll have my heart forever, Y/N." He confessed, touching his forehead to yours.

You laughed softly, "You're a dork, Winchester."

* * *

As the memory faded into the background, you realized you were crying. The tears wetting your cheeks as your face became hot.

You crumbled underneath your own weight. Kneeling before the grave you sobbed, hiccuping as the air escaped you. 

"You left me, you asshole!" You yelled, hitting the grave with your fist. 

Looking at the shiny metal of the bracelet, you tried taking it off, pulling at the metallic band as hard as you could.

When the metal didn't budge, you started sobbing harder. Your chest hurting the more you cried, the snob running from your nose. 

Getting the keyhole of the jewelry, you started bashing against the tombstone, animalistic noises escaping you as you left out your frustrations onto the dark stone.

The jewelry cracked open, falling from your wrist and landing on the ground limply. You had managed to finally get rid of the bracelet, the last thing tying him to you.

You curled up on the ground, holding your knees to your chest as you sobbed uncontrollably over the grave of your lover.


End file.
